Kodak Moment
by sky tulips
Summary: the odd shaped contaption made fai very curious indeed whereas kurogane didn't even know what the camera he was buying was used for until tested out. gen


**Kodak Moment**

Fai circled the contraption with glints of childlike curiosity in his eyes.

"Kuro-tan!" he lulled in the ninja's direction.

"What?" asked Kurogane gruffly.

"What," Fai said excitedly, "Do you think _this_ is?"

Fai held up the item in question. Kurogane eyed it blankly. It was rectangular and a shiny silver colour, with a large black glass orb on the front and different buttons down the sides.

"I have no idea," Kurogane said in a bored voice.

"We have to buy this!" Fai said, clutching it tight.

"What?" barked Kurogane, "Why? You don't even know what it is!"

"That is why I have to buy it!" Fai smiled.

"For- Why-? Arrgh, Why, for once, can't you just drop the curiosity? How old are you? Can't you just ask? Just ask what it does and then we can leave!" Kurogane snapped madly.

Fai smirked, "But I want it, Kuro-tan!" he whined.

"Stop it with that fake whining!" Kurogane shouted.

"Whaa- Kuro-rin is shouting at me! You're mean! I'll forgive you if you buy me this," Fai said, holding out the small, rectangular object.

Kurogane swore he could feel his eyebrow beginning to twitch.

--

"We're home!" Fai called out in singsong.

"Welcome home, Fai-san," said Sakura, "What did you buy at the store?"

"Well," said Fai, raising his finger, "Kuro-pippi couldn't resist buying this strange thing! He whined and whined until the whole shop was looking at him in disapproval! And in the end, he got his way, although, I did try to stop him wasting our precious money!"

"That was you!" Kurogane yelled, beginning to draw his sword.

"Settle _down_, Kuro-bun, don't get so excited!" Fai grinned.

"Don't get so excited! Don't get so excited!" Mokona repeated merrily.

"The only excitable one here is _you!_" Kurogane shouted.

Fai held up the camera carefully, "Now," he mused, "What does this _do_?"

Kurogane was practically growling.

"Aaah-" Fai said, pointing it at Kurogane.

"Don't point that thing at me!" Kurogane yelled.

"We need to test it on someone, Kuro-puu," Fai said, pouting.

"Why me?" snapped Kurogane, trying to move out of the way.

"Because you're the most strong!" Mokona chimed.

"Fai-san-" began Syaoran, "What if it's a... weapon of some sort? What if it hurts Kurogane-san?"

Fai contemplated for a moment,

"Hyuu! Lets get going!" he smiled and began pressing the buttons.

The black orb in the center suddenly protruded forwards.

"Aaah!" Sakura shrieked.

Kurogane looked bemused. "Its a gun!" he said, "Or it shoots some form of laser or arrow!"

"Whaaa-?" said Fai, looking at the camera, "But it's covered by glass! See, Mokona?"

"Yes!" cried Mokona.

Kurogane began to move out of way of the lens, "I'm bored of this," he grumbled.

"No! Kuro-sama! Wait! You have to test it out! Come back!" Fai shouted, continuously pointing the camera at Kurogane's dodging body.

"What the hell- Stop it!" Kurogane shouted, pushing the camera out of his face.

"Hmmm-"

There was a sharp click. And the room was shrouded in light.

"Aaaah! Kurogane's been hit!" Sakura shouted.

"Kurogane-san! Are you okay? Was it lightning?" Syoaran asked.

"Waaaaiiii!"

"What are _you_ shrieking about?! I've just been blinded!" Kurogane shouted.

"Blinded? Aaah! Kurogane-san! Are you sure? Can you see?" Sakura waved a hand in front of Kurogane's dazed face.

"Waaii!" Fai repeated, "Look!"

They all turned at Fai who was waving a small piece of white paper.

"Look! It's Kuro-wan! It's his big doggy face!" Fai shouted in joy.

"What was that!? Shut up!" Kurogane growled.

"No! Look! It caught your picture! It caught your picture!" Fai said, skipping around the room.

"It caught your picture! Big-Doggy's face! Look! Look!" Mokona chorused in glee.

"Give me that!" Kurogane snapped, grabbing the picture from Fai's hand.

It was, indeed, a picture of Kurogane. His eyes half shut in a dazed squint, his mouth open in a confused grimace and his eyebrows raised so they looked like they were to disappear above his head at any moment.

Kurogane looked at the picture blankly, the room in utter silence.

"Why do I look," he said quietly, after a while, "Why do I look so _stupid_?"

Sakura and Syaoran stared at the picture in amazement while Fai suddenly began to giggle.

"Its not funny!" Kurogane shouted in all his frustration.

"Ha ha! You look so silly!" Fai laughed, pointing at Kurogane.

Kurogane felt that eyebrow twitch again, in a quick move, he lunged for the camera and pointed it at Fai, jabbing at all the different buttons.

The light flickered again and the picture printed out from the side.

"Lets see who looks stupid now!" Kurogane said, waving the picture at Fai.

Mokona giggled, "Fai! You look so handsome!"

Sakura nodded, "Fai-san! That's a wonderful picture its captured of you!"

"What?" Kurogane snapped, flipping the picture back to himself. The camera had captured Fai in the middle of a serene laugh. His eyes filled with happiness and amusement and his lips portraying an earnest giggle. He did look quite attractive. Kurogane growled under his breath.

Fai rubbed the back of his head, "Aaah!" he gasped, "Maybe it makes Kuro-tan look stupid on purpose!"

"What? What sort of stupid object would do that!?" Kurogane barked.

"Maybe it doesn't like you, Kuro-puu! Have no fear! I still like you!" Fai smiled, raising a hand in the air.

"Or maybe Kuro-Puppy always looks like that!" Mokona giggled.

"I do not!" roared Kurogane, "It's you who always look stupid! Take another one!" Kurogane instructed, throwing the camera at Fai.

"Okay, Kuro-wan, but I don't think it'll change anything, now act natural!" Fai smiled.

Kurogane leant back and looked at the camera with a indifferent look on his face, his lips pulled into a suggestive scowl.

"Kuro-sama! What are you doing!" Fai chorused, gleefully.

"He's posing! He's posing!" Mokona laughed.

"I am not! Just take the damn picture!" Kurogane snapped.

Fai clicked down the button and the camera flashed its usual light.

"Let me see, give it here," Kurogane said, making a grab for the camera.

"Oh dear," said Fai, "My aim seems to be a little off,"

Kurogane stared at the picture in front of him, which was half of Sakura and half of the kitchen stove.

"What's this?" he yelled in disbelief.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Fai said, "I'll do it again!"

"No you," said Kurogane, "Here, brat, you take it!" he said, shoving the camera into Syaoran's hand.

"Uhm, err-" Syaoran began.

"Just take it," said Kurogane, trying to get back into position.

"Kuro-bun is posing again!" Fai giggled.

The camera clicked and whirled out another photo.

Syaoran looked at it and then winced, "Uhm-" he began, a little panicked.

"What now?" snapped Kurogane, "Have you missed me and taken a picture of the oven too? Or maybe a plant? What is it?"

"Well-" Syaoran began, but Kurogane was already inspecting the picture with a darkened expression.

"Ha ha ha!" cried Fai, "Kuro-pin blinked! Couldn't you handle the flash?"

"I can't handle _you_!" Kurogane said, beginning to stomp out of the room, "Go get our money back! That thing is a waste of time!"

He slammed the bedroom door.

--

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Mmrr-"

Kurogane could hear strange sound, not only that, but was there some sort of light-?

"Are you taking pictures of me while I'm asleep?!" he shouted, jumping out of his bed.

"Kuro-sama! Good morning!" Fai waved.

"That's not funny! Give me those pictures! Now!" demanded Kurogane.

"What pictures?" Fai asked, smiling.

"You took some pictures of me while I was sleeping!" Kurogane said through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Those! Yes, they were a sight!" Fai said, "Some you had drool all the way down your face and onto the pillow! I'm glad I don't share a bed with you, Kuro-puppy!"

"Why would I share a bed with you?" Kurogane said, "And I do not drool! Do I?"

"Like a puppy!" Fai smiled and that was it.

--

"Fai-san! Good mor-" Sakura was cut short by the magician's playful yells.

"Kuro-puu is trying to cut me open with his sword! Help!"

They darted past and then back again, while Sakura simply smiled.

Kurogane sat down at the table.

"I need breakfast. Then I'm going out," he said quietly.

"Out? Where are you going? Can I come?" Fai asked.

"I'm taking that awful thing back where it came from!" Kurogane said.

"Why? Its fun! We can take pictures when we travel!" Fai said and Sakura nodded.

"But it doesn't like me!" Kurogane said.

Fai blinked and then laughed, "Silly Kuro-rin! Inanimate objects can't have feelings!"

"You were the one who suggested that in the first place!" Kurogane shouted, "If I don't take it back, then I'll burn it!"

"No," Sakura said, "Lets keep it!"

Kurogane and Fai turned to face her.

"We can take pictures all together," she began, "And we can preserve our memories together. We can look back at them and remember the good times we had! Think about it Kurogane-san! When we reach your world, we will have to leave you and we will never see you again! Wouldn't you like pictures of us that you can look at again and again? Wouldn't that be nice? It'll be better than forgetting our faces and the time we spent together gradually and gradually. I don't ever want to forget you! And I don't want you to forget me! So please, can we keep it?"

Kurogane stared into her eyes and faltered.

He sighed, "Whatever, I don't really care anymore,"

Sakura smiled, "Good, now I'm going to make breakfast for Syaoran-kun," she tottered back into the kitchen.

Fai gave Kurogane a lopsided grin, "That wasn't true, you _do_ care."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "Certainly not about _you_,"

But Fai kept smiling, and then suddenly grabbed Kurogane and pulled him closer, "Smile!" he cried out, throwing one arm around Kurogane's shoulder and raising the camera out in front of them with the other.

Kurogane didn't have time to react before the light flashed.

"And that," Fai said, tapping Kurogane on the nose, "Will be a perfect picture,"


End file.
